Gabrielle Cavallone
Basic Info In the fanmade series', Gabrielle '(ガブリエル), is the first son of Dino. Like his father, he received the title of Cavallino Rampante, literally meaning 'Bucking Bronco', in addition to his own title, Equestrian (エクェストリアン, lit. horse rider), due to his magnificent horse-riding skill, even capable of fighting while riding horse. Outline Born as the first son of Dino Cavallone, Gabrielle grew and spent of his childhood in Italy. He used to attend the same mafia school which Dino attended when he was young, learning to become a proper mafioso. After graduating from the said school, Gabrielle put into use what he learned, helping Dino with mafia-related matters. All the while keeping his eye on Lorenzo, who also attended the mafia school and currently in his graduation years. Aside from those two activities, he often went to visit the Varia headquarters, disguising as Fia Valentina and made little mischiefs. When one day Dino told him that a famiglia managed to kidnap Sawada Tsunayoshi a few weeks before, he was a bit disgruntled, for he thought that his father didn't involve him in the plan on rescuing the Vongola Decimo. Only after his father told him that he too just get the news, did he feel relieved and also amused when knowing that Tsuki and her Guardians were the ones who rescued Tsuna. In addition, they also dissolved the Millefiore famiglia, the one who was responsible for the whole fray. Gabrielle wished to see Tsuki on person, wanting to know what kind of person the next Vongola Boss is like, so he decided to go to Japan, to Namimori. His plan was heard by Lorenzo, though, and the boy successfully persuaded him to bring him along. Personality Normally cold, serious, and rather grumpy, Gabrielle only becomes gentle when he is with his family. His constant habitual to annoy Fia gives him the image of a bully. His personality changes completely when he disguises as a female. He will become sweet, flirtatious, and playful while pretending to be an innocent girl. He is never sugarcoating his words when comforting someone. This is due to the fact that his father often saying lies when he speak sweet nothings. Thus, he believes that lies = sugarcoating words. Instead, he speaks some cold, inconsiderate things in his attempts to comfort someone. Relationships Dino Gabrielle's father, and the Tenth Boss of the Chiavorone Famiglia. From him, Gabrielle learned how to fight using a whip, and some other skills about leading famiglia, although most of his knowledge comes from the education he received from the elite mafia school, in which he attended until the age of 17. Lorenzo Gabrielle's younger brother, who resembles their father greatly. He cares for him, and helps that klutzy brother of his so Renzo won't be harmed. Fia Valentina The daughter of Xanxus and candidate of next Varia's boss, Fia happens to be Gabrielle's most favorite target when he wants to tease someone. He often visits the Varia base and disguises himself as Fia when Xanxus isn't around, pretending to be the Varia princess and creating havoc so that he can put the blame on Fia. Yomiko Superbia Squalo's daughter and a fellow Rain Officer in the Varia, just like her cousin Leah. Gabrielle befriended her because Dino often brought him when he wanted to visit Squalo, which made him encounter the silver haired swordswoman quite a lot. Abilities and Weapons Equipments *'Snake Whip': Gabrielle's main weapon. *'Revolver': As his whip is a mid-range combat type of a weapon, it is not very useful when he needs to take down his enemies from far-off distance, hence he had been taught how to handle a gun, choosing a revolver as the most suitable firearms for him to use. Techniques Ending Gabrielle receives a sudden urgent task from his father. He is forced to leave Japan to do this mission. The mission is barely successful, with only a few subordinates returning and Gabrielle status turns MIA. No corpse is found so none can be sure that he's dead (and Dino simply refuses that his son is dead). Extra *He has a tendency to disguise as a female from time to time, and is able to conceal his identity as a guy completely. *He is the oldest among the Decimo Generation's children. *His name, Gabrielle, derives from the archangel Gabriel, and is sometimes altered to Gabriella when he wears his disguise. *Gabrielle is assumed to be a pedophile, though this is not completely proved yet. *He stole Crescenzo's first kiss from Fia, when he was disguised as her. *Lorenzo calls him "Sorellona"(-kun), which means 'big sister' in Italian, though Gabrielle doesn't mind too much about it. Navigation Category:Vongola Family and Allies Category:Male Characters